


You will meet a tall dark stranger

by Drifting_clouds



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drifting_clouds/pseuds/Drifting_clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was written for 2012 Summer Slash (prompts “BBQ”, “navy” and "bicycle" of the Mark Webber card). It's raining outside and people are bored. Hopeless crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will meet a tall dark stranger

“There’s nothing on TV.” Kimi complained mournfully from somewhere at the foot of the bed.

When and how he ended up there, Jenson had no idea, but then again he had kind of forgotten that the Finn was even in his room, so he just waved a hand in his direction, while David looked outside the window for the tenth time in the last five minutes; it was still raining. A lot. As if some mocking deity had suddenly decided to turn this glimpse of Italian countryside into the biggest swimming pool in the world. Lightning flashed across the leaden sky and, if possible, the mad staccato of the rain increased even more.

“They’re placing sandbags in front of the main door” the Scot told them, “so we’re probably stuck in the hotel tonight …”

“Unless you don’t plan on drowning on your way to some restaurant…” Jenson shrugged.

“Better than dying of boredom here” mumbled Sebastian Vettel with a heavy sigh.

“Well, there’s always the hotel restaurant if you’re hungry.”

“Kimi is still barred… he can’t set foot in there, remember?”

“Oh yeah, I guess they still haven’t gotten over the Finnish BBQ he tried on Thursday night.”

From his slouched position on the carpet, Kimi mumbled something about meat tasting a lot better when you pour vodka on it. It was kind of a national recipe; your honour as a Finn depended on it.

“Not when you use so much vodka that you set half of the place on fire… along with the maitre d’hôtel’s hair”

“Pastor liked that. He commented on my Facebook status.”

“His whole team liked it a lot less. They’ll probably push the self-destruct button on the last corner rather than have him winning another race after this…”

“Maybe we could watch a movie.”

“There’s nothing on TV” Kimi reminded them all.

“How about a game of poker, then?” David said as he noticed the discarded deck of cards on Jenson’s table. Button gasped at his words and darted forward, but he was not quick enough to prevent the other man from getting there first. Coulthard lifted the box with a frown, unable to recognize the strange cards.

“Are these tarot cards?” Sebastian inquired with a grin as he stole the deck from David and browsed through it.

“Err, no, I-I don’t have a clue” Jenson stammered, although it was fairly evident that nobody believed him “They were included in a magazine I bought at the airport!”

Sebastian’s grin widened even more as he glanced at the magazine in question resting innocently on the bedside table, and then he elbowed David in the ribs to draw his attention, pointing at the name printed on top of the glossy cover.

“Jenson” David nodded “is that a woman’s magazine?”

For a few seconds they all stared at him in utter silence, even Kimi from his unsteady sprawl on the carpet, then the room erupted into laughter.

“Hey, there was an article about me!” Button sputtered, trying to sound indignant. “And you should all be aware that these magazines provide lots of very useful information on everyday life…”

“Like navy blue being this autumns must have colour?” said David as he browsed through the pages. “Maybe you should ask Martin to change your overalls and your car’s livery…”

“Shut the fuck up, Coulthard.”

“We already have navy blue overalls” Sebastian preened smugly “and let me tell you that that colour wouldn’t suit you at all.”

“I’ll let you know that there is very little in this world that wouldn’t suit me!”

Before the argument could fully escalate into a hissy fit, Coulthard waved the set of cards in the air. Inside the box there was a badly printed handbook. Jenson picked it up and started reading, but he grew bored almost immediately so he tossed it aside. Then he motioned David to sit in front of him and grabbed the cards from his hand, shuffling them according to the rules. He spread them out in three lines of three cards each, while Sebastian recovered the handbook and opened it on the page explaining possible meanings for major and minor arcana.

The topmost line represented the past, but since nobody could decide how to link the various cards together, they simply dismissed them all, stating that it was pointless to dwell on the past because it couldn’t be changed anyway.

The Lovers was the first card of the second line and, this time, everyone agreed that it was a very promising card, mostly because it could be easily explained when related to David.

“You will meet a tall, dark stranger…”

“Love will knock right at your door” predicted Kimi in a tone that somehow made the possibility rather daunting.

Right then, as if on cue, there was a loud banging at the door. Everybody started and stared accusingly at David. Jenson shrugged and silently motioned the Scot to go check. Coulthard could hear poorly muffled giggles as he moved toward the door. As he opened it, he only just had time to jump back to avoid getting hit by a wheel. A couple of steps in front of him stood a tall man, his face almost completely hidden under the hood of a blue raincoat (and, hey, it’s navy blue, the Scot thought dazedly) and with a big backpack slung casually over a shoulder. The stranger was carrying a racing bicycle in one hand and he was engaged in a battle of wills with the door leading to his room. The mysterious stranger didn’t seem to notice that he was under scrutiny as he let out a string of curses under his breath, shaking the door handle and sending the bicycle bumping against the wall.

“So” Jenson inquired from the bedroom “Is that destiny?”

“No, it’s Mark Webber.”

The Australian jerked around at the sound of his name, blinking owlishly at his ex team-mate and casting him an inquisitive glance. Propping the bike against the wall, he took a couple of steps toward him and peered into the room, where three people were staring back at him with very silly grins on their faces. Mark waved a hand at them, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

“Hi guys” he said.

“Hey Mark.” Jenson waved back.

“What are you all doing here?”

“Err, we were just playing… poker” David stammered nervously, his voice rising in pitch to cover the sound of laughter coming from Sebastian and Kimi. The Finn was laughing so hard now that he flopped back on the carpet and Mark could only see his shaking legs.

“Ok” he said. “Have fun, then.”

“Thanks. We will. Bye.” The Scot slammed the door shut on his face, before he had time to investigate further.

“So…”

“Not a bloody word.” David warned them all as he sat down on the bed.

“Hey” Jenson patted his back, “you really can’t fight your destiny!”

“Well, technically” Sebastian said as he absently thumbed through the handbook “I believe that Mark was actually your tall and dark stranger…”

“What do you mean?” Asked Jenson.

“You were the only one touching the cards as you shuffled and dealt them… and according to this booklet the future you read was yours.”

“So …”

“Yeah, David tried to highjack your destiny.”

“Bad David” Kimi tutted and wagged a finger at the Scot.

Jenson frowned and thought about it for a minute. Then he seemed to come to a conclusion because he shrugged and scrambled to his feet, a hand darting to his head to pat his hair into a semblance of order.

“If you’ll excuse me guys” He said with a bright grin as he left the room “But I have a date with destiny and it’s not polite to keep it waiting.”

Outside the rain was still pouring and three people traded puzzled looks.

“Maybe we could watch a movie?” suggested David as he put the cards away.

“There’s nothing on TV.” Once again Kimi reminded them all.

THE END


End file.
